Alice's Forgotten Wonderland
by niftyerrors
Summary: Alice has forgotten Wonderland due to aging. But now, she must return.
1. Prologue

_**I remember there being something in the woods**__, right across from my house, and I visited it when I was a young girl. So magical, so beautiful; you'd think it was influenced by those with the most clever imaginations. The odd characters I was welcomed by were nonetheless sincere, original, and eager to show me their world, and I couldn't have been more eager to see it.  
__I experienced an adventure I longed for and I didn't want to leave until the evil Red Queen ruined it with her trials and decapitations of her minions. Then she wanted my head off and I was rushed from the beautiful world, back to… reality.  
__I remember trying to explain to my sister, Lorina, what had happened, but her imagination was so small and only stuck to whatever the books without pictures and reality had taught told her. She was less than what she could have been and looked down on me for having such a broad mind. She didn't believe a word I had said, only told me that it was a dream because I was asleep during the time she read to me. Though, I didn't remember falling asleep at all nor did I recall waking up.  
__I made myself believe her and followed her back to the house where I fell asleep and dreamed of something other than the strange, beautiful land I had truly experienced. The land of wonder… Wonderland.  
__The dreams I have now will never suffice to the one my sister said I had that afternoon in the by the riverbank. It was so realistic, so brilliant, so amazing. I have to admit that even the thrill of the chase by the Red Queen and her minions of playing cards was quite desirable. I do think that she wanted more from me than my head though… seemed like she held some jealousy and hatred against me. Something that she felt against no one else.  
__Quickly, the hatter saved me from having my head cut off after the croquet game. He was very concentrated on protecting me. Very, very overprotective, he was. He was older than me by ten years, if I'm remembering correctly. He said he had a hat for me… but he never gave it to me. I left too soon. But, he was by far the most unforgettable of all the people I had met.  
__That is, if I hadn't forgotten the entire place due to growing up and becoming busy.  
__My life is chaotic now, but certainly enjoyable. I am a teacher as I have been lucky to be so successful in my early adult life. I had just recently celebrated my nineteenth birthday with a surprise party set up by my wonderful sisters.  
__And so life, reality, has me consumed. I will never remember the place of wonder, of beauty, of imagination. Wonderland._

_ Or at least I believed I wouldn't._


	2. Party

**Basing this off of the little bit I know of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland along with bits of my favorite Disney's 50's version. I haven't read the books and I do not own these characters, I'm just writing my own version of my favorite motion picture.**

"Alice! Alice, wake up!"  
Alice heard a voice calling her from her very distant dreamland. Though, thinking it was a part of the dream, she put no effort in waking up. Then the shaking of her shoulder startled her and sent her into an upright jolt, gasping. She frantically gazed around the room until she met the eyes of her sisters, Lorina and Edith, who were startled by her sudden movement.  
"Oh, it's just you!" said Alice, putting her hand over her chest.  
"Of course. Who were you expecting?" asked Lorina.  
"No one… just having a dream," said Alice.  
"Well, no time for dreaming! We've a busy day today!"  
"Come on, sleepyhead!" said Edith, pulling Alice's covers from her body. "No time to waste."  
"Busy day?" asked Alice, confused and dazed by sleep.  
"Yes, don't you remember?" asked Lorina.  
Alice shook her head slightly.  
"The party!" shouted both Lorina and Edith.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Alice, swiftly pulling herself from her bed and rushing off to her bathroom. "Am I up too late? How much time do we have?"  
"No, no, you're fine," said Lorina. "You could have had more time if you weren't such a deep sleeper though."  
"I'm sorry!" Even though she now knew that she had time to prepare herself, she still rushed herself to wash her face and brush out her hair. Then she returned to her sisters.  
"Ugh! You're hair won't do! It looks terrible!" complained Lorina.  
"And what will you wear?" asked Edith.  
"I can put in some rollers and I have a new dress that I purchased a few days ago."  
"I want to see it, Alice!" said Edith.  
"It's in the closet in the large white box."  
Edith hurried to Alice's closet to search for the dress.  
"While you're in there, Edith, get us the box of rollers," ordered Lorina. Then she said to Alice: "I will help you put the rollers in your hair, all right?"  
"That's fine. If Edith wants to help, too, she can. I don't think my fingers will move fast enough."  
Edith pulled two boxes from the closet and gave Lorina the smaller one then placed the flatter one on Alice's bed and pulled the top off of it. She fought past the tissue paper to reach the laced dress beneath it.  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "And green!"  
"Yes, it is, Edith. Please be careful with it," said Alice. She and Lorina had already pulled the rollers from the box and were starting on her hair. They weren't facing Edith as she had pulled the dress from the box and was dancing around in it. "I like it! It's so-" She tripped over the dress' long skirt and a loud rip was heard. Lorina and Alice gasped as they jerked their heads to her.  
"Edith! I said to be careful!"  
Lorina went to Edith and pulled the dress from her hands to look it over. A large rip ran down the middle of the front of the dress. She put her hand over her eyes and shook her head, disappointedly.  
"I'm sorry!" said Edith, pulling herself to her feet.  
"Why were you playing with it?!" shouted Lorina.  
"Because it's so beautiful! I didn't mean for it to rip."  
"Well, you can have it now; Alice can't wear that to the party." She threw the dress into Edith's arms.  
Alice rushed to the closet, looking for another dress to wear. "None of these are fit for a party!"  
"Do you want to borrow one of mine?" offered Lorina. "I have a dashing blue one that I've only worn once or twice."  
"Oh, thank you, Lorina," exhaled Alice. "You're a lifesaver."  
"Edith, go get the blue dress from my room. And be extra careful because we have no time for two ripped dresses!"  
"Yes, Lorina." Edith rushed out of the room.  
"Oh, that girl…" muttered Lorina. Her tone of voice made Alice giggle. Then they continued on her hair.

Hours later, the rollers had come out and Alice was fit into her sister's dress. It was slightly oversized at first but Lorina tightened the corset and it fit just fine. Lorina had a red dress to wear, made from satin and lace. It went perfectly with her brunette locks.  
Both girls had skipped breakfast to prepare for the garden party as they didn't have time to sit down and eat. An hour before the party began, they went to arrange and decorate the furniture in their garden. Alice and her sisters would be sitting on their backyard gazebo with a young man named Elliott Marsh and his mother, Elsa, since they had the closest relationship to them having grown up in the same neighborhood since they were children.  
This party was special as they were celebrating a new year, only inviting their neighbors and closest friends. It was the first party held at the Liddell household in years and was highly anticipated by everyone. They were known for the best parties, and were thought to be very well planned. Of course, the people who weren't behind the planning didn't see the procrastination by the three girls.  
Finally, the garden was in perfect condition for a party… about a half hour before it was supposed to start. Guests began arriving and Edith volunteered to show them to the garden and their seats. Elliott and Elsa arrived and were shown to the gazebo. Alice and Lorina went around the yard, offering guests hor'doeuves. Then, finally, the three sisters took their seats, and greeted Elliott and Elsa properly.  
"Oh, you've done it again!" enthused Elsa as she hugged Lorina. "Another beautiful party from three beautiful girls!"  
"It's been awhile though," commented Elliott.  
"Yes, it has," said Lorina. "We're trying to start up our parties again."  
"It's just been so hard after father's death…" said Alice.  
"Yes," said Lorina, quietly. "We're pulling ourselves together."  
Elsa sighed with sympathy. "I'm so sorry about him, dears. If any of you need anything, I'm here for you."  
Lorina smiled. "Oh, you've done more than enough for us, Elsa. You're like a mother to us."  
"Mm, good to know." She turned to her son and winked to him. It made him grin. Alice noticed and wondered about it.  
"Where are those servers?" Lorina thought aloud. Just that moment the back doors of the house opened and caterers stepped out carrying silver serving platters. They placed the food down on the serving table where the dishes and utensils were.  
"Ah, there they are," said Lorina, her lips curving up. She loved that the party was corresponding the way she hoped it would. She was a perfectionist. Once the caterers went back inside, she announced that everyone could eat and had the guests form an orderly line of first children then adults (ladies first and gentlemen second). The sisters stood in line behind the guests, remembering that it was most polite for the guests to go first.  
After everyone helped themselves and went back to their seats, Lorina got caught up with some people and ended up eating with them, Edith went to sit with the children, and Alice returned to the gazebo where Elsa and Elliott were eating.  
"Ah, Alice, where are your sisters?" asked Elsa.  
"They got caught up with other friends. I figured I'd come back up here and keep you two company." Alice smiled warmly.  
"How wonderful," said Elliott. "I've been wanting to speak with you lately, Alice."  
"Really? What about?"  
Elsa stood up as if she were finished though her plate was still half full with food. "I see someone familiar. I'll be leaving you two alone for a moment." She gave Elliott a strange look, like she was pushing him to do something. Alice wondered about that too. Her odd behavior was most curious. She walked away, quickly engaging in conversation with an elder she knew.  
"So, Alice, how have you been?" asked Elliott, he exhaled nervously.  
"Oh, I've been fine, Elliott. And you? I've heard you struck a major gold mine since the last we've spoken."  
"Yes, it's true. My published books are finally becoming popular. You know, the ones you used to make fun of because they weren't illustrated?" He chuckled.  
Alice smiled. "Well, they keep the attention of those who aren't very attentive. Like me."  
"I'm you pay attention to the things that are most important though, don't you?" He turned his eyes down and eased his hand over to touch Alice's. Her eyes widened and she stared at his hand on top hers for a long while until he began talking again.  
"I have just purchased a rather large, uh, house in the country and it's been brought to my attention that I need to begin to fill it; a wife, some children…"  
"Elliott… are you…?"  
"I am unsure if you are aware of the feelings I have toward you, and have had toward you for the longest time that I cannot remember how long exactly. I cannot decipher how you feel about me, though, and it's been bothering me to the point of insanity." His eyes met hers and he removed his hand to pull something small and dark from his coat pocket. A velvet ring box!  
"Elliott… just wait a moment."  
"It would be a great honor and a special match, Alice. I know that you are still young and if you would like to wait a few years, I understand. But, I would like an immediate answer to my question: will you marry me?"  
Alice watched him, dumbfounded, as he got on his knee and opened the ring box to reveal a bright engagement ring. She couldn't say anything as she zoned in on the ring. Edith's shrill voice broke her concentration and she shot her head toward her.  
"Oh, my!" exclaimed Edith. "Elliott, you're proposing?" The little girl bounced slightly up and down with a huge grin on her face. To the sound of her voice, the entire crowd turned to her then to Alice and Elliott. Gasps and whispers were heard.  
Elliott pulled himself to his feet and smiled at Edith. "Yes, I am. Wouldn't it be quite brilliant if Alice accepted my proposal?"  
"Very much so!" said Edith. "What a great couple you two would make!"  
Lorina stepped over, smiling in astonishment. "This is a pleasant surprise! Highly unexpected, though wonderfully… wonderful! Makes for a great party."  
Alice stood then ran from the gazebo to the house, leaving the guests dazed and confused. Lorina trotted after her.  
"Lorina, I'm not marrying him, don't even try to convince me!" said Alice as she rushed past the kitchen and headed to the stairs.  
"Slow down, Alice," said Lorina, concern in her voice. "Why not marry him?"  
She stopped midway up the stairs and turned to her. "I just… it just doesn't feel right. I wasn't expecting this and I had no knowledge of the way he felt and what he wanted. It was never hinted or anything! He can't just do this to me and expect me to accept!"  
Lorina groaned. "Fine. I understand, but if I were you, I would have accepted it. I think _you_ should tell him your answer though."  
She whimpered. "That would be hard. I don't want to see the damage of my answer."  
"Out of respect. Please."  
Alice stepped down the stairs then took Lorina by the hand. She inhaled and exhaled deeply then headed back to the backyard. Everyone's eyes shot to the sound of the door opening. Elliott made his way to her.  
"I'm sorry, Alice," he said. "I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position, and in front of an audience too."  
"I should be the one apologizing, Elliott… I can't marry you. I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry."  
Elliott turned his eyes down and sighed quietly. "I understand…"  
Then his mother marched over angrily. "And why not?! I demand an answer!"  
"Elsa, please. I wasn't expecting this."  
"You have known him since you were a child. I think this would be the best match in the country!"  
Alice threw her head into her hands. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Marsh."  
"Humph!" Elsa turned away, arms folded.  
Since Alice and Lorina hadn't closed the back door, their cat, Dinah, had ran out of the house. Every time she had the chance to leave the house, she did, and, this time she took off across the backyard and jumped over the fence to the front.  
"I'll get her," volunteered Alice, eager to escape the embarrassing scene. She followed the cat to the front. She could see Dinah turning at the corner of the house.  
"Dinah! Come back!" she called. She followed her across the house and down a trail that led into the woods. Alice didn't usually like going into the woods, but she wasn't ready to return to the party just yet. She headed down the trail and looked around. There was a meow and she turned to it. Dinah sat on a tree limb, staring at her.  
"Oh, there you are!" she said as she pulled the cat from the tree. "I suppose we should return to the party I managed to ruin…" There was a rustle behind her and it startled her enough to make her jump. She stared in the direction. "Is someone there?" Her first thought was that either Elliott or Elsa had followed her, trying to talk some sense into her. Then the rustle was heard again, this time louder and closer to her which seemed to be frome something smaller than a human. Out jumped a white rabbit wearing a tailcoat and glasses! He stared up at Alice for a quick moment then began to hop away, mumbling to himself that he had once again taken the wrong direction.  
"Oh… how peculiar!" enthused Alice. She walked after him. "Mr. Rabbit? Where are you going?"  
"I'm afraid I have no time to converse, young lady!" he replied, still hopping.  
Alice was surprised that he responded to her but it also amused her. "Oh, you're late for something?"  
"Yes, I am. Oh, I am always so, so late…" He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Oh, dear! Must hurry!" He hopped faster.  
Alice chased after him, dropping Dinah so she could run faster. Then she couldn't find him, only finding a large burrow in the ground. She could hear voices of someone who sounded quite sorrowful, voices that sounded familiar… voices that she had heard in her dreams every night.  
"How odd…" she said. "What could he be late for, I wonder…" She stepped closer to the burrow and Dinah joined her in looking inside. "What do you think, Dinah? Should I follow or should I return to the party that is coming to a rather sour close?"  
Dinah looked up to her and meowed.  
Alice smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking." She got on her knees and crawled into the burrow, which was miraculously big enough for her to fit in. Though, as she went deeper, she found that it was getting smaller and she began to feel slightly claustrophobic. "Dinah, will you follow? I think you should stay. No telling what might-" There was a sudden end to the rabbit hole and Alice found herself falling down a large hole full of floating books and furniture and paintings!  
She didn't scream, as she surprisingly found herself unafraid. Instead, she looked up to her cat and waved.  
"Goodbye, Dinah! Goodbyeeeee!"


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Alice was falling down the burrow, past all the floating books, clothes, and furniture; such odd objects to be in such a place. She gazed around her, curiously trying to see the titles on the books. Then she came to an abrupt stop and found that she was upside down… in a fireplace. Luckily, it wasn't lit. Alice let herself drop to land on her hands and knees then pulled herself to her feet. She dusted off her dress and out of the corner of her eye she could see the fluffy white rabbit hastily hopping away down a hall. She gasped.

"Mr. Rabbit!" she called as she started after him. "Wait!"

The rabbit didn't respond, though he was muttering something. He made a quick turn at the corner and when Alice turned she found the next hall empty, and there was a room with single small door at the end. She slowly walked into the room.

There were strange pictures on the wall of kings and queens and castles. They were nonetheless beautiful to Alice though.

She came to the door. Just a plain wooden door with a gold knob, nothing really special about it. Alice got on her knees and tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"Oh!" said the door, surprised, its mouth forming from the keyhole beneath the knob.

Alice gasped. "Oh, I apologize! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, no, I was sleeping," said the door, two eyes appearing above the doorknob. "Why, you want to get in don't you?" It blinked at her and Alice nodded unsurely. "Well, you're much too big. Why do you want to pass anyway?"

"I think a white rabbit passed through here," said Alice. "May I take a look?"

"Of course." The door extended its mouth so Alice could see through and she could see the rabbit, still hopping.

"There he is! I simply must get through!"

"No, no. As I said, you're too big."

Alice pouted and crossed her arms, thinking of what to do.

"But you're awfully lucky today!" enthused the door. "Just drink from the bottle on the table and you'll shrink to a perfect size."

"What bottle on what table?" Alice swung around and found a glass table in the middle of the room with a small glass bottle on top of it. She didn't remember that to be there when she came in. Then again, she was putting most of her attention on the pictures on the wall. She walked to the table and picked up the bottle and read the tag that tied around its neck. 'Drink Me' it said.

"Hmm…" said Alice.

"Is there a problem?" asked the door.

"No, it's just an unfamiliar drink," said Alice. "You never know what's in this. It could be poison, but why would someone keep poison lying around and why would you want me to drink it? It makes no sense. So perhaps it isn't poison, but… well, never mind that." She lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a sip. "Tastes rather good really." She took another sip. "Sweet, like dessert." Another sip. "Cherry pie… Indeed." The bottle slipped from her hands and she had realized that it was too big for her to grasp now. She looked up and could see the glass table now towering over her. She turned and rushed to the door, finding that she was short enough to get through.

"Look, you were right; I am the perfect size!" enthused Alice.

"Yes, you are!" The door seemed to hold mutual enthusiasm.

"Will you let me through now? I would like to try and catch up to the rabbit as soon as possible."

"Of course, of course. Did you bring the key?"

"The key?"

"Yes, the key to unlock me, dear. How else were you expecting to get in?" The door chuckled.

"I don't know…. Where is the key?"

"On the table, of course!"

"I didn't see a key on the-" Alice turned around and looked up at the table, now seeing a key larger than her resting on top where the bottle was. She turned back to the door, feeling upset. "Well, how do I get back up there?"

"Use the box." His face gestured to Alice's left and she saw a small box that reminded her of a jewelry box. She walked to it and opened it and found little candies that said 'Eat Me' on them.

"Hmm, such odd things," said Alice as she lifted one of the candies to her mouth and bit it.

Suddenly, she flew up and was her normal size, if not bigger. Then, when she swallowed, she hit the ceiling. She groaned and rubbed her head.

The door seemed to be laughing and saying something, but Alice's foot was shoving into his face, making whatever he was saying unintelligible. She moved her foot.

"What?" she asked.

The door laughed. "I said that you're once again too big!" He let out a roar of laughter.

Alice was very upset. She was so big that she couldn't even move around in the room. She started sobbing and teardrops the size of rocks splashed on the floor. Soon, the room was filling with Alice's tears and the door began crying out to her. "Stop crying, please! You can still get through!"

"I-I don't mean to cry so much, I-I just can't h-help it!"

"Oh, look! The bottle! The bottle!"

The glass bottle floated in the waves, nearly being thrown around. It was very tiny to Alice now, though she found a way to pick it up, still crying, and drank the remains. She tasted the sweet dessert taste then she shrunk again, this time being smaller than the bottle. Both fell into the waves and they floated toward the door and into its keyhole. When she was through, she was in a large sea but the waves pushed her safely to shore. She pulled herself to her feet and tried her best at ringing out her dress, feeling badly about getting Lorina's dress wet.

Then, ahead of her, she could see the rabbit fleeing into the forest ahead of her. She was relieved that she hadn't lost him yet upset that she had to chase him some more. She took off, following his trail and listening to him continue his "I'm late" chant.

"Mr. Rabbit!" she called, hoping he'd stop hopping. But he didn't. If anything, he probably picked up his pace. He took a quick turn and was out of sight. Alice groaned in frustration. She turned where he did and came to a path that went in three different directions. She stared at it a long time, wondering which was to go. Then she heard a voice, someone singing faintly, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called.

"Hello," said the voice behind her. She turned to it and saw a fat striped cat lying on a tree. He was grinning, showing off every single one of his bright teeth.

Alice was surprised at the sight of him. "Oh. Who are you?"

"The Cheshire Cat, don't you remember?"

"I beg your pardon? Remember?"

"Oh dear… It seems Alice has forgotten who I am." He chuckled, rolling himself over on his back. "I do hope you haven't forgotten anyone else."

"How do you know my name? And, I'm sorry, but I don't even know where I am."

The Cheshire Cat gasped, covering his mouth with his paw, though he was still grinning. "You're in Underland, former Wonderland… you know." His grin extended and Alice wondered how.

"I've never been to… Underland. Until now, of course."

"You've been here before. How odd that you don't recall." He shook his head then stretched. "Well, perhaps we can rekindle your memory, Alice. Do you remember… the White Rabbit?"

"No, but I happened to follow one here."

"The one who's constantly hopping, talking about how late he is, wears a coat, and has a watch?"

"Yes."

"What a coincidence. That's how you ended up here the first time."

Alice thought for a few seconds. "I don't remember."

"How about the Red Queen? Surely, she's quite memorable."

"Red Queen? No…"

"Mad Hatter? He's memorable as well."

Alice shook her head.

"The March Hare?"

"No."

"The Caterpillar?"

"No, I don't-"

"The Dormouse?"

"No!"

"Tweedle Dee?"

"No, Mr. Ches-"

"Tweedle Dum?" He giggled.

"NO! Mr. Cheshire Cat, I don't remember anything!"

The Cheshire Cat gasped, still grinning while he did. "Watch your temper, girl."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now, follow me." He hopped off the tree onto the trail and began stepping away.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"_We're_ going to try and rekindle your lost memory. It's important that you know, I believe."

"Know what?"

"About this place. We've been waiting for you for so long, thinking you were never coming back. Oh, but you have, and I'm thrilled. When we go meet the others, we'll all tell you the story and perhaps you can help us." His walk was nearly a dance.

"The others… you mean those you mentioned?"

"A few, yes. They're having a tea party. I'm sure you are to enjoy it."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course! We'd all love to have you."

Alice decided to follow him, hoping to find the White Rabbit later on. They came to a quaint house and the Cheshire Cat led Alice to the back where there was a large dining table. The air was clouded with steam that seemed to be coming from the dancing teapots on the table. There were some guests, it seemed, at the far end of the table. They were engaged into conversation. The Cheshire Cat hopped on the table and made his way to the other end, now not visible behind the steam.

"I have a surprise, dear friends!" Alice could hear him enthusing. "And I know how you all love surprises!"

The characters he spoke to cheered in agreement. Someone was laughing, high pitched and uncontrollable.

"Well, come on over here, my dear girl!" said the Cheshire Cat and Alice suspected he was looking back to her. She made her way over, walking carefully as she didn't want to trip over an object unseen. When she made it to the end there were three odd characters sitting.

The man in the middle, wearing a brilliant top hat, had his eyes squinted tightly and was giggling maniacally as he clapped his hands in a rapid speed; the hare was on the left, baring his huge front teeth as he sipped at his cup of tea, eyes bulging as Alice came into view; and a small animal was limp over the teapot he was halfway in as he was asleep. He and the teapot he was in were placed in a chair on the right.

"How magnificent!" enthused the hare. "A wonderful surprise!" He paused as he took another quick sip. "Who is she?"

The man in the hat seemed to be giggling even more and he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Allow me to re-introduce you two," said the Cheshire Cat. He turned to Alice. "That is the Dormouse, that is the Mad Hatter, and this is the March Hare." He turned away from her to the March Hare and gestured toward her. "This is-"

"Alice." An odd voice interrupted once the giggling stopped. The Mad Hatter spoke, standing from his seat and staring in awe. "You're back!"

"Um… yes," said Alice.

The Mad Hatter stepped around the table to get to her and grabbed her hands which were small in his pale white ones. He laughed. "Dear, you're back! Such delightfulness that you've decided to return!" He laughed again, this time even louder.

"Though a shame that she has no recollection of us… or Underland for that matter," said the Cheshire Cat, grinning.

"She knew it as Wonderland, silly!" said the Mad Hatter, letting go of one of Alice's hands to turn to the Cheshire Cat.

"No memory of that either."

"You're kidding!"

"No, no… ask her. She really doesn't."

The Mad Hatter turned to Alice, hoping that she'd tell him it was a joke, but her look of uncertainty and confusion said it all.

"I really don't," she said quietly.

The Mad Hatter suddenly seemed hopeless and his hand dropped limp from Alice's. "How could you ever forget everything here when it was nearly engineered by your imagination?"

"I don't-" said Alice.

"That explains why Wonderland has turned to Underland," said the March Hare, bitter. "That Red Queen…"

"You must remember that it's not only her imagination, you two," said the Cheshire Cat. "It's every one of us, but we had lost almost all hope when Alice left."

The Mad Hatter laughed suddenly. "So very true." There was still sadness in his voice.

"Oh, Mr. Hatter, I'm sorry!" said Alice, feeling the need to rid his sadness. "I would very much so like to remember again."

"We will help you," said the Mad Hatter, taking Alice's hand again. He kissed it, a spontaneous action.

The Cheshire Cat purred and stretched. "Yes, yes, we will. Though, I should inform the others of your return, Alice."

"I could assist you," offered the March Hare.

"Brilliant! Though, do not tell the Red Queen."

"Of course not!"

"The White Queen will certainly be delighted! But not her sister, no, no, no…"

"No, she won't!" The March Hare paused. "What will the Dormouse and the Hatter do?"

"The Mad Hatter will show Alice around, won't you? Tell her stories, keep her company… and the Dormouse can sleep. He's much too small to get around." He chuckled.

The Hatter nodded gleefully.

"Fair enough. I will depart." The March Hare swiftly picked up five teapots and piled them on each other. "I'll be taking these with me since we've once again had another unsuccessful tea party!" He started off.

"How true," said the Mad Hatter, gazing at the table of still teapots.

"I must depart too, though I will take nothing with me." The cat grinned, and his tail was slowly disappearing.

"Oh dear…" said Alice.

He rushed up a tree where his body began to disappear. "I'll see you soon, Alice. I do hope that you don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon." His head faded and there were his eyes, nose, and ears floating with his broad grin. Then those disappeared, but his mouth came back and held an interesting position in the sky, to the point where it looked like the moon… Alice was amazed by the sight.

"Come along, dear Alice," said the hatter, pulling her along by the hand. "The White Queen is out and she wouldn't mind me giving you a tour of her castle. Though, it's quite far off."

They began walking into a vast field of wild flowers. The hatter could walk faster than her and she almost wished he could let her go but at the same time she liked the feeling of his warm, chalky hand. She allowed him to continue pulling her along.


	4. Another Unfamiliar Face

**All names for the characters in this chapter and upcoming chapters I have gotten from the Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) wikipedia page. And if some things don't make sense, please know that I finished this chapter at nearly four in the morning. Ha.**

It was just after nightfall when Alice and the Hatter made it to the castle, and it was large, beautiful, brilliant, and white, of course. It was certainly a scene out of a dream Alice never knew. If what everyone claimed was true, how could she ever forget a place?

The Hatter pushed open the white gates that led to a vast garden area with a trail made from white and beige pebbles that led forward, left and right, and around the castle. There were white roses and lilies all around and their scent was bold in the spring-like air. There were two ponds surrounded by tall grass and butterflies. Alice stood in awe, gazing around the heavenly scene.

"You've never been here before," said the Hatter. "So don't try to force yourself to remember and don't be upset."

Alice was hardly paying attention to him. There were some women tending the flowers but at the same time watching her. They had no looks of prejudice or fright; they were smiling warmly with curious eyes. They were beautiful, each and every one, regardless of how thin or fat or how young and old they were. They had bright eyes, blonde hair… and the way they moved! It was like they were dancing! They looked like perfect dolls in their lovely white dresses.

Alice broke her attention away from them when she realized that she was staring for a long time. When she looked at the Hatter, he seemed so out of place with all the different colors he was wearing. She imagined she looked out of place too and she smiled at him for their dissimilarity.

He smiled back, though he didn't know what she was smiling for.

"We don't fit in," said Alice.

The Hatter laughed. "You fit in more than I do."

"Everything's just so… beautiful. Stunning."

"You're not that shy of them, really. There isn't much of a difference except your dress is blue." He seemed amused.

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment, thinking of how she'd look in one of their white dresses. In her mind, she appeared inadequate. She smiled nervously and shook her head. "I don't think so."

The Hatter chuckled then stuck out his elbow. "Shall we?"

Alice linked her arm with his then they started off to the entrance of the castle. The guards at the front pulled the doors open for them, letting them into a vast foyer where many doors lined the hall and a staircase rested in the middle. As they stepped up the stairs, the front doors shut behind them and the noise echoed around them.

The Hatter showed Alice many rooms; libraries, sitting rooms, kitchens, dining rooms, guestrooms, and parlors. So many yet it seemed that there would be many more rooms in the huge castle. Then again, she wasn't shown all of the rooms because some were private.

The last room the made it to was a strange one, and the Hatter didn't say the name of it. It had odd containers on the desks; vases, jars and things, all glass and different shapes. Some were full of different colored liquids and closed with a cork.

"What is this room for?" asked Alice as she turned to the Hatter. She almost knocked over a full container over and she and the Hatter held their breath until it stopped moving.

"Careful in here," he said to her. "This is the creation room."

"Yes, very careful," chirped a voice past the archway.

They turned to the voice and found another beautiful person in white, but this one was by far surpassed the other's beauty. She was different, taller, and slender. She wore a brilliant white dress with puffy sleeves and a laced skirt. This must have been the White Queen.

She was looking at the Hatter as she entered, not noticing Alice.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him curiously.

He didn't say anything but glanced to Alice, making the queen turn in that direction. She seemed surprised to see her.

"Oh, Tarrant, you brought a friend!" she enthused.

"Of course," laughed the Hatter. "Who did you think I was talking to?"

"Well, it's not uncommon for you to talk to yourself, is it?" She turned back to Alice. "And your name is, dear?"

"Um… Alice," said Alice, bracing herself for however the White Queen was to respond to her name.

"How lovely. I am Mirana of Marmoreal." She smiled. "How did you come to be acquainted with dear Tarrant?"

"Tarrant…?" asked Alice.

"I understand he's known as _the_ Mad Hatter by most. You must be one of the mass. His name is Tarrant Hightopp." She turned to the Hatter. "Perhaps you would like to tell how you two met?"

The room was silent for a short moment and everyone was confused, each for different reasons. They all exchanged glances with each other. The Hatter giggled.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Mirana.

"Isn't she familiar?" asked the Hatter, gesturing to Alice.

Mirana turned to her and studied her quickly then turned back to the Hatter. "No."

"The name 'Alice' isn't familiar at all?"

Mirana thought for a moment and a look of realization covered her face. "_The_ Alice? The little girl Alice?"

"Yes, she's returned," said the Hatter, grinning.

Mirana grabbed Alice's hands. "Dear, we've never met! I was only a child myself when you happened to come here. My sister claims to have met you, but she's a mighty twenty years older than me and as rebellious as ever. Can you confirm ever meeting her?"

"She doesn't remember," said the Hatter.

"She doesn't remember meeting Iracebeth? Even after she chased her away, threatening to behead her?" Mirana was obviously bewildered. "But, I guess that would be something one would like to forget."

"I don't remember anything," said Alice. "This seems like a dream… a really strange, amazing dream."

"How unusual. Well, if you'd like you can stay here, I have many free rooms. Even Tarrant stays sometimes."

"You don't have a home?" asked Alice to the Hatter.

"It never appealed to me to stay in one place when there are so many other places to stay," said the Hatter. "I'll stay anywhere I'm invited to. I've even stayed at Queen Iracebeth's castle."

"What's it like there?"

"It's beautiful. Not as beautiful as this place, but it apparently had a lot of work put into it. She has many guards and servants and it seems that they're in every inch of the place, brooding with unpleasant expressions."

"It must be how she flaunts the power she holds on them," said Mirana. She was silent for a moment, thinking. "Come walk with me in the garden." She excited the room and Alice and the Hatter followed her. They stepped down the stairs and left the castle through some back doors and entered the beautiful green garden. There were people there and Mirana kindly regarded them with either a smile or a slight nod.

"After you were gone, Alice, my mother provided me with information that you were the one to end Iracebeth's ultimate evil," said Mirana. "She gave me books, but I had no clue what they were for. I was careless with them and told one of my servants to take them away because I thought they were some other kind of books. They were buried just outside of Iracebeth's castle, but I cannot go there; I fear that seeing the evil with my naked eyes will fascinate me."

"What will you do then?" asked Alice.

"I could send someone, but I'm quite unsure if just anyone can complete the task. I will have to think it over, sleep on the thought and meditate on my options. It would be a grand help if those books were back in my possession."

"Does the Red Queen know they're there?" asked the Hatter.

"No, she doesn't even know they exist." She stopped walking and hummed thoughtfully. "Where is Chessur? I haven't seen him a while."

"He and the March Hare went to tell the others of Alice's return. I'm sure they will come here after they're finished."

"That would be lovely. I love having that cat in my presence." She chuckled and continued walking. "Thackery, too, I suppose."

"Who is Thackery?" asked Alice.

"The March Hare," said Mirana and the Hatter in unison.

Alice thought for a quick second. "Why don't you and the others call yourselves by your names, Hatter? Er, I mean Tarrant."

"It's too hard for some to remember names sometimes," said the Hatter, amused by Alice's question. "There are several 'mad hatters' and instead of calling one by his name or spending time trying to learn it, you can just call him a mad hatter. He'll know you mean him."

"But that makes the purpose of a name completely useless," protested Mirana. "We are each individuals and we are given such titles to tell us apart. It's a form of uniqueness, I believe."

"A rather interesting way to put it. Perhaps I will use my original name more often." He giggled.

Mirana smiled and grabbed the Hatter's hand. "Let's enjoy this walk, dear ones." She reached and gripped Alice's hand. Her hand was soft like a feather pillow. "I feel radiant today."

"I thought you had left your castle today to visit someone, Mirana?" asked the Hatter.

"I did, but she wasn't home." She seemed to frown, but her look changed back to normal in a second. As she held both of their hands and her steps seemed to pick up a bit of a bounce. She was obviously joyful to be in their presence. Alice couldn't find an unlikable thing about her.

When evening came, all three enjoyed a dinner together, and when they were finished, they went to their separate rooms. Alice was provided with a nightgown and one of Mirana's servants happily took her dress to wash and stitch up the tears.

Alice could barely sleep though, everything was too unfamiliar. The bed was too wide, the sheets were too soft, and the flowery scent of the room was very distracting as it jogged her curiosity and she tried to guess which flowers were used to make it.

Eventually, she did fall asleep and she dreamt that Iracebeth found Mirana's books. It was a strange dream and she wasn't in it. In fact, no one else was in it other than Iracebeth. She was just reading book after book after book…

And she had a large cup of tea.

Such a strange dream. She looked a lot like Mirana, but she had red hair and her eyes were just a bit darker.

In the morning, Alice, the Hatter, and Mirana had breakfast together and Mirana spoke endlessly about the many ways she thought up to get her books back. She spoke more like she was thinking out loud rather than conversing with her guests.

After breakfast, they took another walk in the garden. Mirana led them down the path as she continued talking.

"I think I've come up with a good match to fetch my books," she said. "I figured that the best thing to do would be to send some two or three people that would work well together and wouldn't complicate things or each other. Of course, personal behaviors can be unpredictable sometimes in certain situations, but if someone else is to know a way to normalize such behaviors in the other then it would be good to have that person around. That is the conclusion I have come to." She stopped and swung around to look at Alice and the Hatter and smiled. "I will send you two."

They looked at each other in confusion then turned back to Mirana.

"What makes you think that we'd be the best to go?" asked Alice.

"You have such a brilliant friendship; a connection that is rare to find, don't you think so?" She gestured between them and they looked down to find that their fingers were interlocked. Alice hadn't even noticed. Perhaps Mirana had a point…

"Your connection is so natural that it's simply effortless and you've only been getting to know each other again since yesterday," enthused Mirana. "And you do bring out the best in each other; I've noticed that Tarrant is trying his best to withhold his madness so he won't startle you with it. But he doesn't know that it won't bother you, Alice. It's rather interesting."

Alice and the Hatter were thoughtful for a moment.

"What of the Red Queen?" asked the Hatter. "Don't you think she'll recognize Alice?"

"Is it possible for one to recognize another after twelve years?" asked Mirana, unsure.

"Yes! Chessur and I knew Alice once we saw her!" He giggled. "However, the March Hare didn't."

"Hm. I guess it depends on the person."

"We should wish that she has a worse memory than I do," said Alice, chuckling slightly."

Mirana chuckled too and the Hatter laughed loudly.

"A hint of humor at last, Alice?" asked Mirana, grinning. "See? Tarrant is bringing out your better qualities." She turned and continued walking. "I'd still send you, just suggest that you do your best to avoid Icarebeth. I'd send you with protective gear if you accept."

Alice and the Hatter looked to each other again. Then they smiled.

"I accept," said Alice.

"And, of course, so do I," said the Hatter.

Mirana turned around again, her eyes lit. "Magnificent!" She turned back around to continue walking, nearly dancing. "I'll prepare you and at the week's end, I will have you sent out." She smiled up to the sun. "Come dears, let's finish this walk."

They walked further into the garden, Mirana dancing ahead and Alice and the Hatter still beside each other.

Alice looked up to the sky and thought of her sisters and Elsa and Elliott. That was the reality, a life she knew and remembered clearly. Though this world was much better than the one she came from, she wished she was dreaming and that she would wake up soon. She was slightly afraid of the lovely place she couldn't seem to remember.

But curious of it at the same time.


End file.
